1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to handling of cylindrical bales and more particularly to a bale carrier and dispenser or feeder.
2. Prior Art
Machines for carrying and feeding cylindrical bales and shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,940 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,609.
The most relevant art known to the Applicants consists of a bale carrier and feeder invented by C. E. Turnbow and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,025,006. The Turnbow patent includes a tractor-mounted U-shaped frame having two rearwardly extending rails 3. Rollers 12 and 14 are mounted on the rails 3 for supporting a bale transversely to the tractor. While a machine of the type shown in the Turnbow patent has been demonstrated in field operation, the manner in which a bale is loaded onto the machine is less than optimum. As apparent in Turnbow's FIG. 3 the rearmost roller must be wedged under the bale and power rotated to lift and move the bale over that roller and ultimately onto both rollers. As a practical matter this procedure requires that the operator coordinate the drive speed of the rear roller with the reverse speed of the tractor. One can visualize how this loading step might entail at least some shreading of hay from the bale. Moreover, this loading procedure requires that each bale be backstopped against rolling. And the machine must include some means such as the skid plates 48 to prevent digging into the ground during bale loading.
Unfortunately, a substantial portion of the bale-engaging and loading structure is hidden from view since it is under the bale being loaded. Due to the lack of visual clues the operator's task is complicated in coordinating the machine operation with that of the tractor itself. And this pertains during full bale unloading as well.
A further problem associated with cylindrical bales, particularly those of substantial size and weight, is that the bale can slump and settle during extended periods resting on the ground. Thus, rather than presenting a uniform cylindrical shape the bale may have a flattened bottom which inhibits subsequent rotational handling of the bale. It can be appreciated that a bale in such a condition will not be so readily rollable onto a device like Turnbow's.
One of the desirable features of a bale handling device is to transport a bale from point to point without unrolling or feeding it out. While the Thurnbow disclosure is silent on this point it is apparent that unloading a full bale would require driving one or more of the rollers to move the bale rearwardly over the rearmost roller. This would involve the control coordination and bale shreading problems set out above with respect to the loading process.
It will be noted that the device uses four hydraulic motors. Hydraulic components and controls are relatively expensive in initial cost and are susceptible to fluid leakage or contamination so as to make maintenance a factor as well. It is desirable therefore to reduce the number of hydraulic components to a minimum commensurate with the capability of the machine to function effectively.
Briefly, the objects of the invention are to provide an improved bale carrier and dispenser which: is capable of handling bales even when they are misshapened due to slump and settling; minimizes bale shreading during bale handling; provides improved visibility during bale handling; is capable of unloading a complete bale if desired; provides a more readily controllable rate of discharge during bale dispensing; and is economical in design and construction.